Goofy
' Goofy '''is Captian of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle and a very good frined of Sonic. His first appearance was in Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts. Personality While his name might insinuate that he is simple-minded and unintelligent, it is a misnomer as often times Goofy has shown to the voice of reason for Sonic, Sora and his companions, and is also amazingly calm and cheerful, retaining his composure when Sora and Donald are completely undone. One example is in the beginning of the Traverse Town section of Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts, Goofy states that Pluto might lead to where they need to go, but Donald blows him off when in reality, if they had followed Pluto, they would've found Sora much earlier than they did. He has also proved on occasion to have more common sense than Sora and Donald; in the Land of Dragons in the sequel, when Sora and Donald mistake Mushu's shadow for a Heartless and try to attack him, Goofy hesitates and shouts, "Maybe we'd better look before we leap!" Goofy also tends to notice things that Sora and Donald don't, such as when they met Mulan and he was the only one of the trio to first notice she was a girl when he said, "You're pretendin' ta' be a boy, aren'cha?", leading to a humorous double-take from both Donald and Sora, as they admitted to never having even suspected. On many occasions, he has been shown to be the glue that holds the trio together on their adventures; never getting into an argument with either Sora or Donald. Because of this, he is often the one that Sora seems to look to for reason as opposed to what Goofy's name would suggest. He also appears to view his friends highly, often stating very good things about his friends: Sora, Sonic and King Mickey. As with this, Goofy is very loyal to his friends, an example being how he saves Sora when Riku tries to kill him. All in all, Goofy is a lovable and friendly person who always looks for the good in others and tries to help them. Appearance Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. His outfit in the ''Kingdom Hearts and Sonic Storm Adveture series is a modified version of his basic outfit in the modern Disney cartoons; in fact, he wears his normal outfit in the opening of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Goofy's hat is orange (save for a blue band in the middle) and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well (strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes). Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside. Trivia *Goofy returns in cameo in The Sonic Storm Adventure Chronicle Story, The Chunin Exams *Goofy and Donald's animatronic counterparts appear in both Epic Mickey project Category:Disney Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Kingdom Hearts Series Category:Freedom Fighters Unlimited